


Afterlife Expanded

by SlytherinWarriorSlayer



Category: Resident Evil (Movieverse)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Futanari, G!P, Minor Violence, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24954262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinWarriorSlayer/pseuds/SlytherinWarriorSlayer
Summary: This story expands on the movie Resident Evil Afterlife. The first chapter explains how Alice and Claire got new clothes and were clean; emphasizes the "she speaks" scene; and further explores Alice and Claire's relationship.Smut in 2nd chapter but 1st is still worth reading.
Relationships: Alice/Claire Redfield
Kudos: 55





	1. A Night of Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Imported from my Smutarama account.
> 
> May 3rd - Left airfield 8pm, in Anchorage 9pm, sleeping 10pm  
> May 4th - up 6am, flying by 7am

They were in Anchorage, a city close to the airfield where Alice had found Claire. They went there before making their journey south. The whole city was deserted, something they had become accustomed to over the years. Alice circled the Anchorage 5 th Avenue Mall and then landed the plane in Town Square Park. All the trees had gone and instead of grass there was just dirt. Alice got out of the plane and then helped Claire out as her hands were still bound. “We need to get clean clothes and find somewhere to sleep for the night.” Alice told Claire. Claire held her hands up, showing Alice she couldn’t use them. Alice pulled her knife out of her boot and cut Claire’s bindings.

Claire punched Alice in the face, knocking her to the floor, then fled. She ran out of the park and down E Street. Alice aped after her worried for her safety. She quickly caught up with the older woman and tackled her to the floor. They both stood up and Alice gently gripped Claire’s wrist, to stop her from running again. “Look I get this isn’t easy. You don’t remember me and don’t trust me. But I’m not going to hurt you. We’re going to get clean and change out clothes, get some food and a night’s rest and then get back in the plane and search for signs of life. Maybe find our friends. Please just cooperate. I’m sure your memory will come back.” Claire just stood there silently for a moment, then sighed and nodded her head, her tense muscles relaxing.

Just then four zombies came lumbering out of the shadows from different directions. Alice and Claire turned to face them as one and stood back to back. They fought the zombies together, in sync, protecting each other. It wasn’t long before they killed them. When the fight was over, they took a moment to catch their breath before going into the mall.

They went into JC Penny and found some clothes that they liked; they then went to the footwear department and found some boots. Once they had got clean clothes, they left the shop and went to Sullivan’s Steakhouse. They went into the kitchen and tried out the appliances in there. None of the electric or gas ones worked but there was a coal BBQ grill that they could use. Claire went and sat at a table, taking their clothes and shoes with her, while Alice got started on cooking tins of soup for them both. Once they were cooked, Alice found a couple of bowls and spoons and took them to the table. She sat down, handed a bowl and spoon to Claire and started eating.

“Are you ever going to talk to me?” Alice asked. Claire just shrugged in response. Alice sighed and finished her meal in silence. After eating, they gathered their clothes and left the mall. They walked to the Historic Anchorage Hotel and went inside the open door. Claire went behind the reception desk and found a room key with the lowest number available. They went through the corridors looking for the room on the ground floor. It took a short while but they found it. Claire used the key to open the door and they went inside.

“You can have the first shower.” Alice told Claire as they put their clothes on the bed. Claire went into the bathroom and shut the door behind her. Alice wandered around the room, seeing what was in it. Then she sat down on the big, double bed. Before long Claire stepped out of the bathroom, wrapped in a soft while towel, her skin and hair still wet from the shower. Alice couldn’t help but watch as a droplet of water rolled down Claire’s chest and disappeared in her cleavage. She trailed her eyes down Claire’s body and then back up to her face.

Claire’s eyes were wide and her mouth was dropped open, her eyes looking towards Alice’s crotch. Alice looked down at her lap to see her cock was erect and she couldn’t help but blush bright red. “I’m sorry. It’s just been…seven months since…” Alice trailed off not wanting to push Claire. “I’ll go have my shower now.” Alice stood up and went into the bathroom. Claire dried herself and then got dressed, starting with her new bra.

Just as Claire got her socks on, Alice came out of the bathroom in her own towel. Her erection had gone. “Fuck, the water was cold.” It was late now and they had a long journey ahead. “We should get some sleep.” Claire nodded her head and moved to climb under the covers. Alice got dressed and moved to climb under the covers too. Alice didn’t know what to do, she wanted to curl up with Claire but didn’t think Claire would be okay with that, so she awkwardly lay there, looking up at the ceiling.

Claire soon fell asleep, lying on her side, facing away from Alice. Alice looked over at Claire and gently stroked her hair. She missed the other woman, missed how close they had gotten despite not starting a relationship. She wished she could tell her that she was human now; that she could care for her the right way, maybe even love her. Alice sighed and rolled over to face away from Claire, falling asleep soon after.

The next morning Alice woke up early to find that in their sleep they had both gravitated to each other. Claire may not remember their closeness but her body did. Alice was lying on her back, Claire had her head on Alice’s shoulder and they had their arms around each other. She lay there for a few minutes, enjoying having Claire in her arms, until Claire stirred. Claire stretched and rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she woke up. It took her a moment to realise she had her head on Alice. “Mornin’ Sleepyhead.” Alice teased. Claire just groaned and closed her eyes again. “We should get up, we have far to travel.” Claire didn’t move so Alice let her stay there for five minutes, before gently nudging her to get up. They got out of bed, pulled on their boots and Claire put on her vest and left the hotel. They walked down E Street, back to Town Square Park. Alice checked out the plane to make sure it could still fly, checking how much fuel there was and then she checked the propeller at the front of the plane. Alice didn’t notice, but Claire had found a large rock and was heading towards her.

Claire walked up behind Alice and hit her in the back of the head, knocking her unconscious. Claire watched Alice fall to the floor, then dropped the rock and ran to the nearest building to hide. When Alice came to, she groaned at the pain in her head and looked around her. Luckily there were no zombies in sight, but neither was Claire. She suspected Claire was the one who attacked her. She got to her feet and started towards the first building she saw, the Kobuk Coffee Shop. Alice scoped the place out, walking slowly, looking for any sign of Claire or danger. As she looked around the kitchen she saw some discarded rope on the floor and picked it up. Just as she looped it around her belt to store it, she heard a loud growl from nearby. Alice opened the door to the storage room and found Claire holding a Zombie at bay that was trying to bite her. She pulled the knife out of her boot and stabbed it into the zombie’s head. It fell to the floor and Claire breathed a sigh of relief.

“Why did you attack me?” Claire pushed her way past Alice but Alice grabbed her arm and pulled her back towards her. She used the rope she had found to tie Claire’s hands together without much protest. “You don’t remember but we have friends out there that we need to find. I don’t know how long it will take but I know you will regret it late if you don’t help me look for them.” Alice said as she tied the rope. “And I’m not leaving you alone again.” Once the rope was secure, Alice found some tins in the room they were in and took them with her. Alice led Claire out to the seating area and sat down at a table. Claire sat down opposite her. She passed a tin over to Claire and opened it for her. Claire raised her hands, indicating she couldn’t eat it.

Alice got back up, went to the kitchen and came back with spoons. She handed one to Claire and sat down again. They ate their fruit in silence, Claire still refusing to talk and Alice annoyed with her companion. After breakfast, Alice took Claire to the plane and helped her get in. Not too long after they took off to start their journey down the west coast.


	2. Alone Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire and Alice find time to be together in the eye of the tornado. They talk about what Claire remembers, then Claire convinces Alice her lost memories don't change anything between them. Smut ensues.

In the middle of all the chaos surrounding the prison, Claire and Alice had somehow found some quiet time to just sit and talk alone together. They were sitting on a bed in one of the many cells that made up the prison, their backs leaning against the wall. For privacy, they had chosen a cell on the floor above the one everyone else frequented. “I feel a connection to you.” Claire started, her brow furrowed.

“What do you remember?” Alice asked.

“We were getting attacked by black birds, I was with a blonde girl, people were dying and I was trying to save them. Then the sky was on fire, the birds were dying instead of the people and you were there.” Alice gave a small, half smile.

“That’s when I found your convoy. I used my powers to save everyone.”

“When you woke up a man introduced us and later we talked.”

“Carlos. I had met him in Raccoon City, then you met him and he joined the convoy. The second conversation was the first time we connected on a personal level. We understood each other.”

“So we were friends?” Alice nodded her head in a roundabout way.

“We were…”

“What?” Claire could tell there was something Alice wasn’t telling her.

“We were friends but we were also…something else.”

“Romantic?”

“Yeah.”

“So that’s what I’m feeling?”

“I assume so yeah. But it doesn’t matter. What matters is you get your memory back. Anything else comes after.” They were quiet for a moment, giving Claire time to process everything.

“What were they like? The people we travelled with?”

“I wasn’t with them as long as you so you may have known them better…K-Mart was 16. That wasn’t her birth name but she liked it better than her old name…”

“I called it her when I found her.”

“She was like your little sister.” They shared a smile, thinking about their friend. “Carlos was a charming, caring man. He was our friend and close with LJ. He cared about the people in the convoy…”

“He realised they needed some kind of hope so they wouldn’t give up.”

“He wanted to do everything he could to save them.”

“He did. He gave his life for ours. You kissed him.” Claire looked at Alice confused. She needed answers.

“It was complicated. I told you I couldn’t be with you. He clearly liked me. So I kissed him. I guess I was trying to bury my feelings for you and give him something before he died.” They sat in awkward silence until Alice thought of someone else to talk about. “Mikey. I didn’t know him very well; he was about K-Mart’s age. But you and she seemed fond of him. He got eaten alive by zombies; you tried to save him, couldn’t and screamed over his death. Which I heard and you let me start fighting Umbrella’s control. So thanks for that.”

“I bet he was a great kid…wait I screamed and then you started fighting?”

“Yeah, it kick-started something inside me.”

“Wow. That’s…intense.”

“Yeah.”

“Then there was LJ. He gambled a bit but was also a good person. He had his own custom guns. Liked to smoke weed.”

“I remember asking if he had any but he had run out.”

“He cared about his friends, especially Carlos.” Alice paused for a few minutes. “There were a lot of deaths with no time to mourn. People died in the raven attack. Then later we went to Los Vegas…”

“For fuel to get to Alaska.”

“But Umbrella had set a trap and infected attacked us. Most of us were killed.”

“Some of us survived. We went to Alaska in a helicopter.”

“I didn’t go with you. Instead I stayed to kill Dr Isaacs and found loads of clones of me.”

“You’ll have to tell me more about that later.”

“We were looking for our friends before we came here.” Claire turned to look at Alice and put her hand on her thigh just above her knee.

“I’m sorry I gave you so much trouble.” Alice smirked at Claire.

“It’s fine. You’re worth it.”

“Tell me about us.” Claire requested, sliding her hand further up Alice’s leg.

“We connected as soon as we were alone together, we understood each other. We grew closer, fighting together protecting each other, protecting the convoy. We spent eleven months together getting to know each other. I told you more things than anyone else. But I couldn’t tell you much about my past because I don’t remember anything before the apocalypse started. No matter what I told you, I didn’t scare you. Then one day things changed. I think there were always romantic feelings, but that day we stopped ignoring them. We kept it from everyone for months until one slip up let K-Mart find out.”

“We were girlfriends?”

“No, I wouldn’t commit.”

Because you said you weren’t human.”

I wasn’t, not with the T-Virus in my blood.”

“Wasn’t?”

“Wesker made me human again.”

“So we can be together now.” Claire leaned closer to Alice and tried to kiss her but Alice leaned away from Claire, stopping her with a hand on her shoulder.

“No not when you don’t remember.”

“I do remember. I remember our first kiss. You were sitting alone by a campfire when I came and sat next to you. I kissed you and you were surprised. The look on your face was priceless.” Claire grinned at Alice playfully. “I remember our first night together and how it felt to have you inside me.” Claire moved her hand to Alice’s crotch, feeling the hardness hiding there.

“You don’t have all your memories.”

“I have enough and what I don’t remember yet will come back to me…you’re already aroused.”

“That’s not consent.”

“I know which is why I’m waiting for verbal confirmation.”

“What if you regret it later? Isn’t this like having sex while the other person is drunk?”

“No, I’m fully aware of what I’m doing. I wanted you then and I want you now.”

“I…want you too.” Claire surged forward and claimed Alice’s lips in a hungry kiss. Alice brought her hands up and threaded her fingers into Claire’s hair. Claire lifted Alice’s shirt up over her head and threw it on the floor. Then she unclipped Alice’s bra and slid the straps down her arms, throwing it away too. All the while they continued to kiss, their tongues exploring the other’s mouth and grinding together. Alice pushed Claire’s vest off her shoulders, pulled her top off, took off her bra and threw them all to join her clothes. Alice undid and pulled off Claire’s jeans and underwear in one go, throwing them to the side.

“I need you in me Alice. It’s been way too long.” Claire whispered into her ear, after breaking the kiss. Claire moved away from Alice, on all fours, and wiggled her ass in Alice’s direction. Alice quickly discarded her jeans and underwear on the floor and moved behind Claire. “Hurry up!” Alice placed her head at Claire’s entrance then pushed in slowly until she was hilt deep. Claire gasped at feeling Alice fill her completely. “Fuck Alice. This is better than I remembered. Fuck me hard.”

“Yes Ma’am.” Alice started thrusting her hips, pushing her cock into Claire, slowly at first and gradually picking up speed. By the time she was thrusting inside Claire as fast as she could they were both moaning and sweating.

“Fuck! You feel so good!” Alice focussed on keeping her pace steady, making Claire feel as much pleasure as she could give. The pleasure they were both feeling was so intense it filled their whole bodies. Claire’s head dropped to rest on the bed, her mind swimming. Alice’s eyes were screwed shut, she could feel the pleasure building in her stomach. “Fuck Alice! Don’t stop!”

“I don’t…plan to.” Alice’s nails dug into Claire’s hips leaving marks. Claire’s arms gave out and she slumped on the bed, her back arching to keep her ass in the air. The change in angle allowed Alice’s thick cock to brush Claire’s G-Spot every time she thrust inside.

“Oh shit! Right there Alice!”

“I’m close.” Alice slammed harder into Claire and a moment later Claire reached her orgasm, walls clenching around Alice’s delicious cock.

ALICE!” The feeling of Claire cumming, her juices coating her cock, sent Alice tumbling over the edge too.

She groaned, “Claire!” as she released her cum inside Claire, not having time to pull out. As they came down from their climaxes, Alice slowed her thrusts to a stop and pulled out of Claire. They moved to lie down together, heads resting on the pillow and Alice pulled Claire into her arms. She placed a kiss on Claire’s brow and then her lips.

“That was amazing,” Alice mumbled.

“Yeah. Do you think anyone heard?”

“Don’t know, don’t care. I like when you scream my name.” Claire slapped Alice’s arm.

“Jerk!” Alice chuckled under her breath and pulled Claire closer, thankful to have this quiet time with her. Claire reached down and pulled the blanket up over their naked bodies before settling into Alice’s embrace and falling asleep together. They would find a way out of the prison after a nap.


End file.
